Apocalypse
Apocalypse (born En Sabah Nur) is a mutant with various superpowers acquired over his immense lifetime. Born during the time of the Egyptians, Nur is the first and among the most powerful mutants on Earth. Having been forced to become the strongest possible version of himself since birth, Nur believes only the strongest beings on Earth deserve to survive, and uses force and his own personal army to weed out the weak. Personality Being born during the time of the pharaohs, Powers and Abilities Powers Throughout the years, Apocalypse has evolved to gain many superpowers through the use of his Celestial ship and the body its provided for him. As the creator of the Techno-Organic Virus, he's also assimilated it into his being, rendering him immune to its effects. This makes him among Earth's most powerful beings, and is classified as a low-high tier. * Immortality-His original and most predominate mutant power, Apocalypse had lived for over a hundred years even before his Celestial augmentations; his new body is capable of sustaining his lifespan for an unknown, though very long, period of time. * Minor Biological Manipulation-Having incorporated Celestial tech into his being, Apocalypse is capable of manipulating the X-gene as they once did, although to an astronomically lower degree. ** Power Augmentation-Apocalypse is capable of not only greatly enhancing a mutant's native powers, but also granting them a high degree of mastery and control over their abilities. * Superhuman Strength-Thanks to his partially Celestial body, Apocalypse possesses incredible strength. He can hold beings like Loki in place with ease, casually sent beings like Namor flying, and strangled the Hulk (however, it should be noted that Hulk was caught off guard, injured, not looking to fight, and Apocalypse had superior leverage). He's also able to fight off teams of mid-tiers with relative ease, break through Magneto's shields, and easily knock out beings like Captain Marvel, Colossus, and Beast. * Superhuman Speed-Despite his large frame, Apocalypse is rather fast. He's caught the highly agile Beast (who is far faster than beings like Black Panther and Daredevil, as well as able to briefly match Spider-Man's acrobatics) off guard, dodged Cyclop's optic blasts (which can reach cloud level in under 10 seconds) and Iceman's blasts in quick succession, and even strike a speeding Quicksilver, though he did play into his overconfidence and highly predictable movement patterns. * Superhuman Durability-Apocalypse's armor is highly durable. He's survived an optic blast from Cyclops to the face (later blocking it with his hands), blows from a Cable who wasn't using his powers to suppress the T.O. virus, and attacks from both Cyclops and a casual Black Bolt. This extends to piecing, as he's able to take Wolverine's adamantium claws and Warpath's vibranium knifes and keep on fighting. MOst impressive, however, is his feat of taking serious attacks from the X-Men and Brotherhood at once, though this left him on the verge of death and barely able to heal, even with his tech. * Self-Molecular Manipulation-'''Thanks to the Celestial technology from his ship, Apocalypse has complete control over every molecule within his being, external or otherwise, and can change it to aid him in any way he so desires. Byproducts of this include: ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor-A byproduct of his molecular manipulation, Apocalypse is able to heal from various lethal wounds in comparatively short amounts of time with no real signs of injury. He can expedite this process by entering a "healing coma" of sorts, wherein he enters his ship and allows its systems to heal injuries his body otherwise could not. ** Size Manipulation-One of his most common powers Apocalypse can grow in size on a whim. His max height is 42 ft. ** Minor Density Manipulation-Apocalypse is also able to increase the density of his molecules by a maximum factor of 1.5, making him even more durable than normal. However, he is not able to lower his density. ** Techno-morphing-A key power of his, Apocalypse is able to combine the Celestial armor around him with his Techno-Organic Virus to morph parts of his body into various weapons and machinery; the wires running from his elbow to back allow him to morph into shapes including: *** Battering Rams *** Shields *** Energy Blades *** Wrist Cannons *** Wings *** Clamps *** Spiked Maces *** Hammers *** Drills * Energy Blasts-Apocalypse can discharge blue energy blasts for devastating attacks; however, this can only be done through his cannons. He's sent Storm and Beast flying, one-shot Iceman, and matched Invisible Woman. * Telepathy-Apocalypse possesses admirable mental abilities. Though considerably below top telepaths like Jean Grey, Emma Frost, or Charles Xavier, he has been able to stalemate or beat beings like a weakened Grey and Psylocke. ** Mind Control-He can project his thoughts, memories, and will upon lesser mental beings and scores of people. ** Mind Reading-He can easily read the minds of those with lesser mental functions, as well as scan countries worth of people with relative ease. ** Mental Shielding-Only the most skilled and powerful of telepaths can enter and control his mind. * Telekinesis-Apocalypse possesses relatively minor telekinesis. He can swat away humanoids with a simple hand motion, lift fairly large items, and simulate flight; however, these abilities are the least developed and most unused of all his powers. * Teleportation-Apocalypse has a small teleportation device built into the "A" on his belt that allows for quick escapes. Abilities * Genius Intellect-Apocalypse possesses great knowledge in biology, genetic mutation, and technology that surpass current science considerably. This is due to his Ship granting him all the knowledge Celestials had upon arriving on Earth. ** Master Manipulator-Apocalypse is a charismatic leader in ancient times, able to bend others to his will through offering great power. More often than not, he recruits Horsemen by way of persuasion, rather than force or mental control. ** Multilingualism-Apocalypse is able to speak his native Ancient Egyptian, as well as English and Arabic. Weaknesses * Limited Immortality-Apocalypse is only immortal insofar that he does not age. He can still be killed in battle. * Charged Teleportation-His teleportation device does take a fair amount of time to charge. * Limited Molecular Manipulation-Though he can reshape his molecules, he cannot detach them from his body and regrow new ones. Any molecules severed, regardless of their state at the time, cannot be regenerated. ** In addition, severing the wires along his back will prevent him from techno-morphing. * Limited Mobility-Apocalypse is extremely heavy, and very slow in close-quarters combat. * Metallic Body-Apocalypse's body does contain magnetic qualities, and is not immune to highly powerful magnetic forces like Magneto; however, he is still largely resistant to these forces. * Internal Body-Though his armor is extremely durable, his original body is still trapped within, and can be damaged just as any other human. Anyone capable of breaking through his shell can kill his exposed body. * Limited Gene Manipulation-Apocalypse can't enhance the abilities of mutates like the Hulk or Captain America, only mutants; in addition, he is not able to induce secondary mutations, impose limitations on powers, or unlocking the X-gene in those who have yet to have theirs released. * Apocalypse is extremely vulnerable when he is recuperating in his Celestial ship, as it requires him to be both unconscious and not wearing his armor. Equipment Transportation * Celestial ship, his own teleportation device Weapons * Those formed with his powers Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Villians Category:High-tiers Category:Mutates Category:Characters